


Последнее танго

by Fran



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Tango
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: Бланка обучил своего воспитанника всему, что знал сам.Или нет?





	Последнее танго

**Author's Note:**

> отсылки к Private Opinion Short Story

_Танго – это печаль, которую танцуют_

Герой дня входит без стука, отвлекая меня от среднерусских красот и надрывных душевных метаний. Я смотрю поверх страниц, как он вышагивает через всю гостиную прямиком ко мне. Не вынув рук из карманов, он падает в кресло напротив и забрасывает ноги на край чайного стола.  
Я снимаю очки и смотрю на его пыльные кеды. На бесстрастный профиль.  
На языке так и вертится словцо покрепче, но я даю шанс извиниться передо мной.  
Хотя бы поздороваться первым.

Его взгляд устремлен в небо за раскрытым настежь французским окном, губы крепко сжаты. Под ключицей в растянутой горловине футболки красуется свежая ссадина. Других следов бандитских пуль вроде как нет, и то хлеб.

Мы не виделись со дня нашего последнего поединка. В этом особняке столько комнат и хитросплетений коридоров, что можно избегать нежеланных встреч неделями. Я даже не знаю, ночевал ли он всю эту неделю дома или пропадал на улице сутками. Хорош наставник.

— Ну ты как? — роняет Эш, не соизволив повернуть ко мне голову.

Теплый ветер с шорохом вздувает занавески, в саду лениво чирикают воробьи. Удушающе пахнет розами. На главной аллее и в бальной зале вовсю идут приготовления к приему высокопоставленных гостей, а здесь царит такая дремотная тишина, что слышно, как журчит фонтан у парадного входа. Из-за обещанного дождя пришлось свернуть шатры на лужайке; разумеется, погода с самого утра жаркая и ясная. Никогда не стоит доверять политикам и синоптикам.  
Не стоит доверять никому.  
Я возвращаюсь к чтению, и мой слух ласкает отчетливый вздох.  
Неужели неделя разлуки пробудила в нем чувство вины и раскаяния?  
— Если тебя волнует мое самочувствие, — я поднимаю на него глаза, — смею заверить…  
Навалившись на подлокотник, Эш подпирает щеку. В его взгляде — ни капли раскаяния, одно искреннее наслаждение. И неловкой для меня ситуацией, и моим замешательством.  
— Мои… testiculus в полном порядке, — с достоинством заканчиваю я. Эш сползает лбом в ладонь.  
— Тестикулы, — стонет он, вздрагивая. — Боже…

Даже сейчас я им любуюсь. На него решительно невозможно сердиться. Жаль, что он редко смеется.  
Правда сейчас я бы предпочел… менее травмирующий повод.  
Так или иначе, треклятый поединок запомнится нам обоим надолго.

В тот день после обычной тренировки я раскрыл своему воспитаннику наивысший принцип боевых искусств: делай так, чтобы не нужно было бороться за победу, а в конечном итоге — сражаться за жизнь. «Одна пара пяток стоит двух пар рук», — эту замечательную доктрину Эш воспринял буквально, и мне пришлось разочаровать его, что речь вовсе не о кикбоксинге.  
Лучшая драка — та, что не состоялась, именно в этом заключается основополагающий принцип. Смертельная схватка неизбежна? Беги.  
Разумеется, доброе напутствие Эш счел «идиотской шуткой».  
Для него никаких принципов не существует вовсе. Или ты, или тебя — вот и вся философия. Воспитывать силу духа можно и в храме, — но только в том случае, если физически и морально ты готов к бою с бесчестным противником. Эш готов, потому что его учил я. Мои методы так же далеки от общепринятых традиций боевых искусств, как тюремная драка — от игры на публику в реслинге.

В любом бою ему нет равных. Он не гнушается самыми грязными приемами и не щадит врага, даже если бой всего лишь уличная потасовка, а из оружия — то, что подвернется под руку. Он способен убить человека чем угодно, от карандаша до пивной банки. Его навыки не раз спасали ему жизнь и помогли заработать авторитет — в том числе у китайцев.  
Сладить с белыми и черными в этой стране куда проще, здесь настолько популярен бокс, что все пытаются соблюдать правила даже в уличных битвах. При первой возможности американцы пускают в ход огнестрел, что против Эша равносильно самоубийству. Мой ученик даст сто очков вперед любому стрелку. Равно как и мексиканцам с их любовью к ножу в рукаве.

Сам я отдаю предпочтение самообороне без оружия. Противодействие сопернику голыми руками: этой системе я обязан собственными морально-волевыми качествами, которые скорее помеха, чем подспорье в работе наемного убийцы, волей судьбы ставшей делом моей жизни.  
Обороняться против моего субтильного ученика приходилось вполсилы, — и все же ему ни разу не удалось одолеть меня. Единственное, что его волновало, это мой прямой ответ на вопрос: что он делал не так?

Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ответ на этот вопрос он нашел сам. Одаренный от природы, Эш довел свои качества стратега и тактика до совершенства, но в рукопашном бою против меня оставался бесполезнее боксерской груши. Ему не хватало одного: на время боя забыть об уважении ученика перед учителем. Без этого важного фактора мой прилежный ученик был предсказуем, как зубрила-отличник у доски.

Для начала я утешил его: одолеть меня не удавалось еще никому и никогда, включая годы службы в спецназе.  
А затем рассказал о "последнем приеме". Старая байка, которую я приберегал напоследок, — точно так же, как в свое время поступил мой инструктор.  
Последний прием, — говорил он мне, — все равно что револьвер в потайном месте, который необходимо доставать исключительно в том случае, когда точно придется стрелять. До момента, пока о револьвере знаешь только ты, он делает тебя внутренне сильным. Эту силу чувствует соперник, но не догадывается, откуда она. Ее чувствуешь ты, и она придает уверенности.  
Когда один учитель боевых искусств завершал обучение своего ученика, тот предложил ему провести поединок. Учитель победил. «Но почему ты победил? — воскликнул молодой боец. — Ведь ты обучил меня всему, чем владеешь сам. При этом я моложе и сильнее». «На такой случай я оставил себе один прием в запасе», — ответил учитель. И это был его последний урок.

Дослушав меня из чистой вежливости, Эш предложил спарринг: бой вольным стилем до потери сознания.  
Разумеется, он получил согласие. Я соглашаюсь почти всегда — хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть, как его глаза вспыхнут от радости.  
Наблюдать за ним в такие минуты — почти физическое удовольствие. Видеть буквально воочию, как он выбирает между китайской техникой своего приятеля-панка и любимым кикбоксингом. Перебирает в уме варианты контратак — совсем как в шахматах, а уж там-то мы сражаемся на равных. Остановлюсь ли я на самбо, приемами которого владею с детства, или предпочту каратэ? Буду ли я атаковать сразу или предоставлю право выбора ему?  
О своей главной проблеме — предсказуемости — он благополучно забывает.  
Никогда еще так не заблуждался на его счет.

Поначалу все шло как обычно: медленно переступая по кругу, мы сближались, Эш впивался в меня немигающим взглядом и как всегда напоминал дикую кошку на охоте.  
По крайней мере это было красиво.  
Я никогда не делал ему поблажек. Все, что я мог себе позволить — тянуть время в надежде на то, что он удивит меня или хотя бы достанет.  
Ожидания не оправдались, и мой щадящий бросок через бедро уложил его на лопатки.

«Уложил» — слишком мягко сказано; однако я отказался от броска через спину, и сознания Эш не потерял, пусть и был дезориентирован и обездвижен.  
Мне оставалось отключить его, распростертого навзничь, болевым приемом, потому что последствия удушающего он переносил намного хуже.  
До сих пор жалею, что не сделал этого. Я не смог — потому что Эш расплакался как ребенок.

За время наших тренировок я ни разу не видел его в слезах.  
Серьезно повредить себе он ничего не мог, но я в полной растерянности очутился перед ним на коленях, — а в следующий миг, невыносимо долгий, пульсирующий и ослепительный как залп салюта, окружающий мир погас. Пожалуй, впервые в моей осознанной жизни.

Далеко не сразу я пришел в себя — настолько, что смог ползти по матам, корчась от изуверской боли и выворачивающей дурноты. Минут через пять мне удалось добраться до скамьи — увы, без помощи ученика, который бросил меня в спортзале, благоразумно сделав ноги.  
Вместо извинений Эш оставил мне записку — клочок бумаги, выдранный из моего ежедневника, с единственным словом, нацарапанным его ужасным почерком: «сюрприз».

— Звиняй, — бросает он и слегка стушевывается, придавленный моим взглядом. Лицо остается бесстрастным, но в глазах светится насмешка. Я уже готов услышать скабрезность в духе «а я-то думал, они стальные». — Будем считать, что ты не проиграл. Счет три тысячи ноль в пользу Бланки Непобедимого.  
— Извинения приняты, — соглашаюсь я церемонно.  
Статус кво восстановлен к нашему обоюдному облегчению, Эш убирает ноги со стола и кивает на мою сегодняшнюю книгу:  
— Русский писатель. У него твое настоящее имя.  
— Поэт.  
Он откидывается на спинку кресла.  
— Мой старший брат любил стихи. Даже сочинял их.  
— Я помню. Весьма достойное занятие. Говорит о его стремлении к гармонии.  
— Гармонии… Мой брат едва не погиб на сраной войне, — произносит Эш с горечью.

О своем сводном брате, чьи следы затерялись в пригородах Сайгона, Эш не заговаривал со времен наших давних ночных посиделок. Своеобразные сеансы личной терапии: я делал себе крепкий чай с лимоном (лимон в кипятке неизменно приводил Эша в восторг) и подогревал стакан молока — лучшее лекарство от бессонницы и панических атак. Слизывая молочные усы, полночный визитер мусорил в моей постели крошками от печенья, расслаблялся, оттаивал, и в награду я получал возможность узнать его чуточку лучше.  
На самом деле подробности его биографии могут кого угодно лишить сна и навсегда отбить охоту вызывать его на откровенность. Любимого старшего брата, который вырастил его и был для него единственным светом в окошке, Эш не видел уже десять лет. Собственные воспоминания ранят его; но мне не хватает наших бесед по душам — с тех самых пор, как он повзрослел и неизбежно от меня отдалился.

Вот и сегодняшняя наша беседа не ладится. Забравшись с ногами в кресло, Эш обнимает колени, голова клонится к плечу, взгляд устремлен в никуда и полон неизбывной тоски. Картина, достойная кисти Васнецова. Или пера Есенина.  
Хандрить подолгу он не умеет, минута-другая молчания — и Эш исчезнет из моего поля зрения так же стремительно, как появился. А я все тяну с разговором, который не стоило откладывать на последний день.

— Я родился на рассвете в понедельник, — сообщает он в пространство. — Говорят, это приносит удачу.  
— Мои искренние поздравления.  
— Угу.  
— Надеюсь, ты прекрасно проведешь время. Будь любезен, загляни ко мне до начала приема, у меня есть для тебя подарок.  
— Разве ты не идешь на бал?  
— Я небольшой любитель подобных мероприятий, ты же знаешь.  
Он прекрасно об этом знает, но выглядит расстроенным не на шутку.  
— Тебя кто-то обидел, малыш?  
На «малыша» он утомленно закатывает глаза.  
Потом задумывается — словно перебирает в уме всех своих обидчиков, список которых, как нам обоим известно, стремится к бесконечности.  
— Учитель танцев, — огорошивает он с неохотой.  
— Мсье Дюмон? — изумляюсь я.  
— А ты знаешь других?  
Насколько я успел узнать его за нашими совместными ужинами в малой столовой, мсье Дюмон — совершенно безобиднейшее существо. Старичок с чудным парижским выговором и слезящимися печальными, как у мопса, глазами.  
— Хочешь сказать, он… перешел границы дозволенного? — спрашиваю я осторожно.  
Красноречивое молчание в ответ.

Что ж, мсье Дюмон станет далеко не первым, кому откажут от места за неподобающее поведение.  
В свое время мне не составило большого труда догадаться, что Эш провоцирует домашних учителей, если те не соответствуют его запросам. Не соответствовало подавляющее большинство, — что неудивительно, учитывая его собственный уровень интеллекта. А также его жестокость, самомнение и нетерпимость к чужой глупости.  
И его несомненную привлекательность, разумеется.  
Впрочем, это всего лишь догадки.  
Одно я знаю наверняка: в свои шестнадцать Эш куда опытнее и опаснее, чем был в четырнадцать, когда мы только познакомились. Если за кого и стоило переживать, то за самого учителя танцев.

— Он еще жив, надеюсь?  
— Что ему сделается… Хотя он ждет не дождется, когда отправится к своей старушке, можно было и подсобить. — Эш перехватывает мой взгляд и скалится в белозубой ухмылке: — Я напоминаю слюнявому мсье Гондону его безвременно почившую супругу, с которой он провел пятьдесят прекрасных лет. Кель кошмар! — ужасается он кокетливо. — Я настолько плохо выгляжу?  
— Мадам Дюмон не всегда была старушкой, — возражаю я спустя недолгую паузу, но Эш уже бросил паясничать и застывает в прежней позе.  
— Почему все старичье такое омерзительное? — вполголоса удивляется он. — Окей, они ведь были нормальными детьми, все дети — нормальные, почему же они вырастают в свиней? Ну, кроме тебя, — добавляет он великодушно.  
— Ты относишь меня к "старичью"?  
— Без обид, — отмахивается он вяло.  
— Отчего же ты не попросил себе другого учителя?  
Эш смотрит в сторону.  
— Оттого, что они все… одинаковые…  
Гулко закашлявшись, он судорожно дергает кадыком, с силой вытирает губы тыльной стороны ладони. Его пальцы трясутся.  
— Ноги моей больше не будет в этом вонючем танцклассе, — шепчет он сдавленно.  
Я прикрываю глаза, прислушиваясь к слабому нытью старой раны. Похоже, дождь все-таки будет.  
— Что же вы разучивали?  
Обхватив колени крепче, Эш монотонно раскачивается взад-вперед.  
— Вальс. Фокстрот. Польку. Тустеп… Доисторическое дерьмо. Убил впустую целую неделю, — цедит он, впиваясь зубами в заусенец. С отвращением сплевывает под ноги. — Сраный Дино. Ебал я его балы…  
— Не стоит разочаровывать месье.  
Эш смотрит на меня волком.  
— Нехрен было очаровываться. Я ему не дрессированная болонка. Пусть развлекает своих шишек сам… А может, почтеннейшим гостям повезет, и наш маразматик вместо танцев устроит аукцион, как в старые добрые времена? — Он ухмыляется и подается ко мне через стол, выразительно двигает бровями: — Между нами, сколько бы ты за меня отвалил? Говорят, за один мой отсос эти люди готовы продать душу. Если бы у них была душа, разумеется.  
— Я мог бы научить тебя танцевать. Бесплатно.  
Обожаю удивлять его. В такие минуты его лицо становится трогательно детским и смешным.  
— Но ты же киллер, — оскорбляется он.  
— Я отошел от дел, — напоминаю я как обычно.  
— И научился танцевать?  
— Настоящий мужчина должен уметь все. Убивать. Соблазнять… Танцевать.  
Эш смотрит на меня во все глаза.  
— Итак? — я бросаю взгляд на часы. — Могу уделить тебе немного времени. Скажем, до четырех пополудни. Впрочем, если тебя не заинтересовало мое предложение…  
Он вскакивает на ноги прежде, чем я поднимаюсь из кресла.

— …Кавалер подходит к даме и просит разрешения пригласить ее на танец, — объясняю я, пока мы отодвигаем диваны и кресла к стенам. — Довольно и легкого поклона, безмолвное приглашение вполне приемлемо. Дама может выразить согласие как угодно — словами, кивком или улыбкой. Или отказать.  
Эш хмыкает себе под нос. Я улыбаюсь. Невозможно представить того, кто бы ему отказал. Будь то женщина, мужчина, старик или ребенок.  
— Кавалер первым предлагает руку. Ведет в танце всегда он. После окончания танца он благодарит даму и провожает к тому месту, откуда пригласил ее. Вот, собственно, и вся премудрость.  
— Мсье Диндон так не считает. Слышал бы ты, какую пургу он нес…  
— Выходит, изучить танцевальный этикет ты успел?  
Эш стреляет искоса лукавыми глазами.  
— Я люблю, когда ты толкаешь свои речи. Ты делаешь такое лицо…  
Он нежно улыбается и вдруг выдвигает вперед нижнюю челюсть, с прекомичным пафосом заломив брови.  
Я не могу сдержать смех.  
Бросив двигать мебель, Эш разглядывает меня, будто я остов динозавра из музея естественной истории.  
— Только без обид… Но как тебе вообще пришло в голову стать танцором?  
— Любой танец — то же боевое искусство.  
— Даже тустеп? Слушай, извини, конечно, но порой ты тоже несешь пургу…

Я не слушаю, изучая его таким же пристрастным взглядом. Эш ничуть не смущается и не меняет раскованной позы: руки в карманах, длинные ноги вызывающе расставлены. Футболка с забавной картинкой на груди, дырявые джинсы, видавшие виды красные кеды.  
— Разувайся.  
Тонкие брови взлетают вверх.  
— Ты отдавишь мне ноги. Не хочу испортить свою обувь, — объясняю я, — это мои любимые туфли.  
Он с возмущением смотрит на мои туфли и делает шаг вперед.  
— А если ты мне отдавишь, эй? — его кулак врезается в плечо. — Ты же амбар, а не человек!  
Амбар.  
— Не отдавлю, — заверяю я со всей серьезностью, на которую сейчас способен.

Пока он возится с кедами, я снимаю часы, галстук и расстегиваю манжеты сорочки, чтобы засучить рукава.  
— Всегда танцуй с открытым сердцем и с обнаженными руками, если твой партнер — мужчина.  
Эш вскидывает ладони:  
— Я безоружен, господин учитель, сэр. Как и мое сердце, — он оттягивает горловину футболки, демонстрируя левый сосок.  
Я собираю волосы в конский хвост, решая, с чего начать.  
— Во второй половине девятнадцатого века в тавернах и притонах Ла-Платы собирались наемные рабочие, матросы и прочий сброд — исключительно мужскими компаниями, поскольку во времена "серебряной лихорадки" мужское население в тех краях превышало женское как минимум в три раза. Они придумали универсальный язык общения между людьми со всех концов света и разговаривали на нем после тяжелого дня, чтобы сбросить напряжение и не прирезать друг друга в пьяной драке…  
— Танго, — щелкает пальцами Эш. — Они придумали танго.  
— Верно. По крайней мере согласно одной из версий. Лично я склонен согласиться с Борхесом: он утверждал, что танго зародилось в публичных домах.  
— Теперь понятно, почему ты умеешь танцевать, — ухмыляется Эш. Он обожает подтрунивать над моей слабостью к прекрасному полу. — И сколько времени ты на него убил? Не говори, я сам… Часа два?  
— Полгода. Ты наверняка сочтешь меня старомодным, но я считаю, что уметь танцевать танго должен любой мужчина. И танцевать его безупречно.  
Эш смотрит на меня со смесью восхищения и жалости.  
— Где? В публичных домах? Или на балах-маскарадах?  
Я беззлобно усмехаюсь.  
— Будет чем поразить избранницу сердца.  
Эш не отвечает. Потирает бровь, пряча взгляд.  
Избранницы его сердца не стало два года назад. Насколько мне известно, он до сих пор казнит себя, что не уберег ее. Прямой его вины в той трагедии нет, но повторения он не допустит, а значит, его сердце закрыто — и сейчас, и впредь.  
Я успеваю пожалеть и о своих необдуманных словах, и обо всей этой затее.  
— С чего начнем? — опустив руку, спрашивает он.

Мы начинаем с теории: краткий экскурс в историю, стили и направления. Линии в музыке, мелодическая и ритмическая. Траектория танца. Классические элементы: восемь неизменных позиций, восемь основных шагов, четыре доли. Первая — tiempo — самая сильная, вторая и четвертая — слабые; третья — contratiempo, средняя; это единственное, что нужно держать в уме постоянно, без исключений, всегда. Повороты, остановки, "украшения"…  
Под устный счет переходим к практике: шаги спиной назад и вперед, "прогулка" по паркету — плечом к плечу, копируя каждый жест без прямого взгляда на партнера. Танец лицом к лицу в "открытом объятии" — на расстоянии, не приближаясь друг к другу. Не самый лучший способ. Такой танец занимает слишком много места, снижает маневренность и поощряет удлинение пауз в фигурах и позах. Но сейчас на это можно закрыть глаза — во всех смыслах.

— Неплохо, — одобряю я, когда его руки наконец оказываются в моих руках и у него начинает получаться с закрытыми глазами. Иначе и быть не могло, ведь мой ученик превосходно владеет всеми навыками инстинктивной стрельбы — и ночной, и "на слух", и "вслепую". Единственное, что ему пока не давалось — работа с оптикой. Не хватает выдержки.  
Я резко останавливаюсь. Он открывает глаза, но не бросает рук и замирает в правильной позиции.  
— Обувайся.  
— Неужели, — ворчит Эш, но его тонкая кожа не может скрыть вспыхнувшего румянца.

По-хорошему, нужна приличная обувь, но для нашей забавы сгодятся и кеды.  
Другое дело — музыка. Я вооружаюсь очками и перебираю расставленные по алфавиту грампластинки. Аргентинский альбом, который попадался мне на днях, сам выскальзывает в руки.  
Нервное «Libertango» Астора Пьяццолы. Секстет Хулио де Каро, Освальдо Фрезедо и его "салонное" танго. Знаменитый гимн оркестра Освальдо Пульезе. Настоящая классика в исполнении виртуозов стиля тангерос. У мсье Дино превосходный вкус. Или у того, кто пополняет его коллекцию.  
Возглавляет список композиций божественная «Por una Cabeza». Завершает — старая добрая «La Cumparsita».

Эш душераздирающе мается за спиной. Не без удовольствия испытывая его терпение, я извлекаю пластинку из конверта и опускаю на диск, включаю проигрыватель. Игла мягко вонзается в дорожку.  
Под нежное вступление скрипок я подхожу и предлагаю ему левую руку.  
Эш смотрит с сарказмом.  
— Мы оба мужчины.  
— Несомненно.  
— Но за девочку — я?  
— Ага, — я легкомысленно игнорирую испепеляющий взгляд. — Если мне понравится, мы поменяемся. Будь добр очаровать меня.

Эш не разделяет моего веселья, выцеживая очередное заковыристое ругательство. Его сленг беспризорника и вульгарные приемы уличной шлюхи потрясают воображение — ничуть не меньше манер светского денди, которыми он пользуется с небрежным изяществом, если того требуют обстоятельства. Он весь соткан из противоречий. Его дьявольски острый ум, бьющая в глаза красота: всё в нем пленяет — и сбивает с толку. Он порочен насквозь, но чист сердцем. Его хладнокровная жестокость могла бы ужасать — не сочетайся она с обезоруживающей ранимостью. Гений и злодейство… Я усмехаюсь. Похоже, Эш как всегда прав, а я «толкаю речи» даже перед самим собой.

Оставаясь в невинном неведении и относительно моих внутренних монологов, и своей главной роли в них, Эш переминается с ноги на ногу и сверлит взглядом пол.  
— Начинаешь с правой назад, — подсказываю я.  
— Угу. Понял, — отрубает он, не отрывая взгляда от носов моих черных туфель, угрожающе солидных по сравнению с его несерьезной обувкой. — Ты — с левой вперед.  
Он поднимает голову и сдувает челку с глаз, по-детски выпятив губы. Руки заняты: в правой ладони он сжимает мои пальцы, как будто пытается их сломать, левой едва касается моего локтя.  
— Расслабься, — мягко советую я, — ты ведь будешь танцевать не один. Я приду на помощь раньше, чем ты оступишься. Танго — это в первую очередь забота друг о друге. Вы оба слышите одну музыку и разделяете ее, но чувствуешь ты партнера, а партнер — тебя.  
Он не слышит ни музыки, ни моих советов.  
— Длинный, длинный, короткий-короткий, — бубнит он пуговицам моего жилета. — Длинный, короткий-короткий, длинный… Что? — смотрит он исподлобья, оборвав свою морзянку.  
Я смеюсь. Ничего не могу с собой поделать.  
— Это танго, а не вальс на выпускном балу. Я не смогу вести тебя на таком… комсомольском расстоянии.  
— На каком?..  
— Обними меня.  
Закусив губу, он смотрит в полном смятении. Я подмигиваю:  
— Смелее, малыш.  
Резкий шаг навстречу — и мои плечи оказываются в так называемом "глубоком" обхвате. Его ладонь ложится между лопаток, Эш позволяет мне высоко обвить рукой его талию — видит Бог, и правда по-девичьи стройную.  
Мы прижаты друг к другу так плотно, что я чувствую бедром тяжелую пряжку его ремня.  
Вот и славно.  
«Por una Cabeza» почти отзвучала, а я не собираюсь пропускать второе танго подряд.  
— Держись немного левее, — напоминаю я, дождавшись паузы. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я отдавил тебе ноги?  
Эш отвечает отрывистым кивком — и отступает синхронно с моим плавным шагом.

Он справляется отлично, хотя поначалу ведет про себя счет, не доверяя мне полностью. Его ноги скованны, но постановка стопы идеальна: будто паркет в этой гостиной сделан из магнита, а его кеды — из железа.

Композиции сменяют одна другую, практически не давая ему передышки. Невидимая линия движения против часовой стрелки. Прямая осанка, поднятая голова. Серьезный взволнованный взгляд.  
В коротких паузах я двумя-тремя фразами помогаю ему понять ошибки. Прекратить так напрягаться. Держать равновесие. Не забывать разворачиваться к партнеру, когда открываешься. Выше пояса все предназначается ему: твои руки, грудная клетка, спина в его объятии. Ниже — вам обоим. Себе ты на время танца не оставляешь ничего.  
Но вот вступает последнее танго, и все меняется. Я сам с головой проваливаюсь в мелодию и забываю, что даю урок, а не танцую, пока не прихожу в себя под бесконечное вращение иглы в конце дорожки. Слабое шипение заполняет упавшую тишину.  
Эш смотрит на меня сияющими глазами.  
Ему понравилось.  
Не знаю почему, но на сердце тяжелеет.  
— Клево, — толком не отдышавшись, улыбается он. — Вот это, последнее… Я уже слышал его.  
— «La Cumparsita». Самое известное танго в мире.  
— Ла кумпр…

Иностранные языки никогда не были его сильной стороной.  
Хоть в чем-то он не идеален. С грехом пополам одолел ненавистный французский и до сих пор не избавился от северо-ирландского акцента с его мелодичной напевностью и провинциальной небрежностью в произношении доброй половины звуков. «Northern Irish» он бы произнес как «Nor’n Ir’sh».

Эш выдает неуверенную ухмылку, но в его потемневших глазах ни капли смеха. Возбужденный, раскрасневшийся, он выглядит совсем мальчишкой.  
Он и есть мальчишка. Он взвинчен и ошеломлен, но его шея горделиво выпрямлена, а рука лежит в моей руке как милостыня.  
Я отпускаю его расслабленные пальцы.  
— Кумпарсита. От слова «cumparsa». Уругвайский диалект испанского языка. Переводится как «маскарад».  
— Уменьшительная форма, — соображает Эш. — «Маскарадик».  
— Верно. «Маленький маскарад». Авторство приписывают Херардо Эрнану Матосу Родригесу. Существует написанный им текстовый вариант. «La cumparsa de miserias sin fin…» — цитирую по памяти. — «Маскарад бесконечных страданий».  
Ухмылка Эша становится шире. Не знаю, в чем тут дело. Возможно, мое произношение тоже далеко от идеала. Испанский не самый любимый мой язык.  
— Давай-ка вернем мебель на место.  
— Уже всё?  
Неподдельное разочарование в его возгласе заставляет меня улыбнуться. Не помню, когда последний раз столько улыбался.  
— На балу будет полно гостей, Золушка. Тебе придется контролировать линию своего танца и траекторию движения соседних пар.

Мы расставляем диваны и кресла по местам. От ленча мы оба отказываемся, нам приносят минеральной воды и по моей просьбе делают для Эша молочный коктейль. Заставить его питаться нормально не под силу даже мне.  
Я запираю двери и ставлю пластинку с начала.  
Эш облизывает губы, собранный как алертный хищник, готовый к атаке. Все его чувства обострены до предела, в глазах — нетерпеливый азарт, так хорошо знакомый мне по нашим спаррингам.  
Я не спешу предлагать ему руку. Мы стоим друг напротив друга, вновь позволяя разливаться нежному скрипичному напеву впустую.  
— Порна кабеза, — пытается вспомнить Эш название. Значит, все-таки слушал меня.  
— «Por una Cabeza». «Всего на голову». Неудачник, проигравшийся на скачках. Зачастую лошади опережают друг друга совсем ненамного — на одну голову, на две. Гардель оставлял огромные суммы на ипподромах… Разумеется, в текстовом варианте речь идет о неудачнике, потерявшем свою любимую женщину. Упустившем ее в последний момент. Еще бы немного, еще чуть-чуть…

Эш слушает как зачарованный.  
Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы в его жизни все сложилось иначе. Чтобы помимо естественной тяги к знаниям его мысли занимали необязательные, но такие необходимые в жизни любого подростка развлечения. Совместные путешествия, отдых у костра и рыбалка, походы в кино и на концерты любимых рок-групп.  
Дружба со сверстниками, которые никогда не держали в руках оружия. Вечеринки… свидания. И танцы, разумеется.

— …Гардель — истинный певец танго. В Буэнос-Айресе почти в каждом такси на заднем стекле висит его фотография.  
— Хоть где-нибудь еще остались места, в которых ты не бывал?  
— Существует не так уж много вещей, которые были бы столь же сильно привязаны к месту, как танго. Научиться танцевать его — все равно что побывать в любом из городов Аргентины.

Задумавшись, он встряхивает волосами, зачесывает со лба к затылку. Давно не стриженные пряди цвета спелой пшеницы при желании можно собрать в конский хвост. Эш так и делает перед зеркалом, когда думает, что его никто не видит.  
Он подражает мне во всем, но сегодня это совсем не радует.

— Танцоры могут следовать определенным соглашениям, но не знают заранее, как именно будет построен танец. Вся соль в импровизации, — даю я последние наставления. — Этот танец — как мозаика, которая каждый раз складывается по-другому. Иначе это не танго.  
— Я понял, — кивает Эш спокойно. — Давай сделаем танго.  
— На этот раз постарайся слушать музыку и интерпретировать ее по-своему. Чувствуй, — я на секунду кладу ладонь на пряжку, мускулы его узкого живота вздрагивают, каменеют под заправленной футболкой. — Неожиданность — вот что делает танго интересным. Отвечай мне. Удивляй. Эта история не о том, как один партнер ведет, а второй всего лишь следует за ним. Один — ведет и думает. Второй соблазняет — и управляет. Обоим есть, о чем поведать друг другу, — как в хорошей беседе.  
— Как в бою без правил, — подсказывает Эш с невинным видом.  
Я улыбаюсь, чувствуя, как тяжелеет взгляд.  
— Почти. Существует одно по-настоящему важное правило: никогда не приглашай танцевать того, кто танцует много лучше тебя или много хуже.

Его открытое, поднятое ко мне лицо волшебным образом меняется. Глаза дерзко мерцают сквозь опущенные ресницы, как драгоценные камни. Я почти могу разглядеть на нем элегантный смокинг, в котором он будет блистать сегодня, галстук-бабочку — повязанный настолько небрежно, насколько позволяет этикет.  
Он закладывает правую руку за спину, а левую предлагает мне:  
— Не желаете ли потанцевать, сеньора Бланка?  
Само воплощение галантности, но в глазах резвятся бесы.  
Я снимаю жилет и вешаю его на спинку кресла, расстегиваю ворот сорочки еще на одну пуговицу. Собираю волосы заново в хвост потуже.  
И принимаю приглашение с невозмутимостью, которая стоит мне определенных усилий.

Должно быть, дело в непривычной роли, но теперь с каждым вынужденным шагом атмосфера сгущается. В нашем импровизированном танце нет ничего общего с тем нежным танго, которым меня когда-то околдовала моя будущая жена. Это больше не урок и даже не спарринг. Скорее дуэль.

Мы "беседуем" без остановки. Меряем резкими шагами пространство, ограниченное душными стенами. Плавно огибаем предметы мебели. Эш наблюдает за мной с наглым вызовом. Глаза не отрываются от моих глаз, нижняя губа закушена от усердия, брови сведены к переносице. Мой способный ученик ведет, но пока не выглядит победителем. Впрочем, побежденным не выглядит и подавно.

За время моего контракта я успел узнать своего подопечного, как мог бы знать собственного сына. Замкнутый, но при этом увлекающийся, вспыльчивый, целеустремленный и упрямый. Гостеприимному дому месье он предпочитает улицы Манхэттена, новомодным заведениям — один и тот же бар, где привык проводить время с приятелями из своей банды. Он может часами ковыряться в домашнем компьютере или корпеть над книгами в публичной библиотеке, забывая про еду и сон; принимает душ и утром, и вечером, едва ли не помешан на чистоте своего тела — и цинично расчетлив в отношении собственной привлекательности. Его красота для него не больше чем оружие. Но и не меньше.

Сложившийся у меня за два года образ неполон, разумеется, однако я не думаю, что хотел бы знать об Эше Линксе все. Он хорош таким, каким я его запомню: вещь в себе, чудо природы, нерешенная загадка. Это волшебство незачем разрушать.

И прямо сейчас он опять морочит мне голову. От его замашек уличной шпаны не осталось и следа. Каждое элегантное движение исполнено обольстительности, от которой замирает дыхание. Он мягко толкает меня спиной вперед, держит ритм и не забывает акцентировать сильную долю. Между крадущимися шагами его кеды попеременно выписывают на полу изящные круги. Вот он замирает, останавливает мою ногу своей: parada — и вновь пускается в беззвучное скольжение, пластичный, сильный, неудержимый.

Я так очарован, что теряю бдительность; резкий пируэт — и мы оба замираем, скованные объятием.  
Вершина беспомощности. Не думал, что когда-либо окажусь в таком положении: насильственно перекрестив руки с партнером за моим плечом, с его красным кедом, нахально втиснутым между моих туфель.  
Эш раскручивает меня, выталкивает из объятия, выпускает ладонь, — но ловит за кончики пальцев в последний момент.  
Или дразнит меня нарочно.  
Я пытаюсь перехватить его взгляд, Эш запрокидывает голову и сбивается с такта… Нет, не сбивается. Всего лишь смеется.  
Впору задаться вопросом — не обвел ли он вокруг пальца и второго учителя танцев?

Глубокое объятие его больше не смущает. Тонкие ребра ходят ходуном под моей ладонью. Его ладонь ныряет под перекрестье моих подтяжек, обжигая спину через повлажневшую ткань сорочки. Давит, удерживает, вынуждает прижимать его к себе.  
Не отпускать его даже в секунды затишья, когда остается только наше сдвоенное шумное дыхание.

С каждой композицией обоюдный азарт захлестывает с новой силой. Я слышу музыку, но больше не различаю мелодию. Есть только ритм, все прочее разбито на звуки — флейта, скрипичные пассажи, бандонеон. Sacada: ноги Эша попеременно вторгаются в мое пространство на полу, юркая стопа вынуждает перешагивать преграду все чаще. В конце концов меня останавливают, когда музыка еще звучит, и острое колено, неделю назад столь бесчеловечно заехавшее мне по яйцам, гладит мое бедро. Нога обвивает ногу, проезжается вверх-вниз и обратно — выше, плавнее, с неторопливой дразнящей лаской.

На самом деле мне никогда не нравилось танго. В нем есть нечто противоестественное, одновременно плаксивое и фатовское. Стихи танго-поэтов не пробуждают в душе ничего, кроме иррациональной печали, превращающей мужчину в гротескного Пьеро. Музыка обращена вовнутрь и пропитана рефлексией, чувственная до боли — и полная вечных обещаний, которые никогда не исполнятся. Объятия в действительности не являются таковыми, прикосновения проникнуты голодной тоской, но и только. А большая часть жителей Буэнос-Айреса — фигляры, занятые исключительно тем, что стараются произвести впечатление друг на друга. Ничего подлинного — ни единого жеста, ни одного чувства. Маскарад, ритуал, пошлая симуляция. Это игра, не более.  
Но по-своему это прекрасно. Свобода в игре, свобода под маской. Ведь иной свободы не существует.  
Прекрасно — если играть по правилам. Того, кто примет все за чистую монету, рано или поздно постигнет жестокое разочарование. Облом, как говорит Эш.  
Не очаровывайся.  
Исключением для меня когда-то стала моя Наташа. Я почти готов признать, что это исключение больше не единственное.

Эш ничего не знает о правилах, и он не играет — или я ничего не понимаю в играх. «Milonga de mis amores», классика жанра: контрапункт между двумя скрипками и двумя бандонеонами; "самая аргентинская из всех аргентинских мелодий", созданная Педро Лоуренсом — будто специально для таких прирожденных танцоров. Эш рожден для милонги, как для драки. От его бьющей через край энергии невозможно увернуться в прямом смысле. Но ради такого зрелища можно пожертвовать и любимыми туфлями.

Секстет Хулио де Каро отыгрывает свои последние заводные аккорды. Эш замирает на короткую паузу и соскальзывает в новую мелодию, перестраиваясь естественно и легко. Рисует одному ему ведомый узор на паркете, словно делал это всю жизнь: сплошной неотрывной линией, как карандашом. По-испански так и будет — lapiz, "карандаш". По всем канонам благодаря этой фигуре любое движение кажется мягким, текучим, женственным. Но Эш далек от женственности как никогда.

И как никогда привлекателен. Он искренне увлечен — и заразителен в своей ведущей роли. Сам того не сознавая, этот чудо-ребенок пробуждает то прекрасное, непреодолимое желание, которое не утолить — никак иначе, ничем иным. Необъяснимая тяга к движению, ностальгия по тому согласному слиянию — душ ли, тел, все равно, — которого мне давно не найти ни в сексе, ни в дружбе, ни в любви.  
Пока есть танго, одиночества нет. И я намерен получить свое сполна.

— Знаешь, что якобы сказала английская королева, когда впервые увидела новый скандальный танец? — спрашиваю я, подгадав следующую паузу.

Дождавшись очередного вступления, Эш следует за печальными грациозными аккордами, и мой вопрос остается без ответа. Видимо, с этикетом он и правда ознакомлен неплохо, ведь разговоры во время бального танца неприемлемы.  
Меня не покидает ощущение, что я оставлен за скобками. Не равноправный партнер — всего лишь громоздкая опора для чужого бесплотного порхания над паркетом. Гибкий, жилистый, налитый эгоистичной юной силой, Эш не устал, но уже дышит ртом. Будь он немного повыше ростом, его дыхание сейчас обжигало бы мне кожу в расстегнутом вороте.

И снова вращение — слишком смелое. Я едва не теряю равновесие. Не останавливаясь, Эш подается вверх и прицельным выдохом сдувает с моего лица выбившуюся прядь волос.  
Пригибает к себе за шею, гладкая щека трется о мою щеку. Прерывистые выдохи щекочут ухо. Веки тяжелеют и смыкаются против моей воли.  
— Арестовать учителя танцев за пропаганду непристойного поведения?  
Мне требуется не меньше восьми шагов, чтобы открыть глаза и сообразить, о чем это он толкует.  
— Почти. Она спросила: неужели это действительно танцуют стоя?  
Эш бессовестно ржет.  
— А вы еще ничего старушка, сеньора Бланка.  
— Сеньорита, — парирую я.

Даже набравшись взрослой силы, внешне Эш оставался хрупким, как бумажная балерина, которую можно разорвать движением пальцев. Возможно, в чьих-то глазах он до сих пор выглядел изнеженным домашним мальчиком, тем более — рядом со мной. Обманчивое и весьма опрометчивое впечатление — несмотря на огромную разницу между нами. Я знаю это как никто другой и щадить его не намерен.

Музыка вносит свою лепту, накаляя обстановку. «Libertango»: нервозная, преувеличенно ритмизованная мелодия. Диссонирующие аккорды бандонеона. Грубые, жесткие акценты. У себя на родине ее автор известен как «El Gran Astor». Великий Астор. "Убийца танго", как называли его представители старой гвардии. Его эксперименты некогда разочаровали большинство музыкантов, зато импонируют мне. Эта музыка дышит свободой.  
Сейчас в ней кроется нечто нетерпеливое, стремительное, порождающее странную уверенность: то, что мы творим здесь, может иметь только плохой конец. Я все еще следую чужой воле, но движения того, кто ведет меня, повторяю как в зеркале. Поначалу это лишь подчеркивает разницу между нами: один двигается с грацией дикой кошки, второй — противостоит ему самим фактом присутствия своего массивного тела.  
Еще минута — и мой собственный вероломный разворот застает его врасплох.

Мы меняемся ролями столь молниеносно, что Эш не осознает этого, захваченный ритмом. Вот кому танго нравится по-настоящему. Забыв о нашем противостоянии, он отдается музыке, движется по инерции, — пока его не останавливает моя parada.  
Он цепляется ногой за подставленную ногу — почти подсечка; я перехватываю его за талию, роняю в глубокий прогиб.  
Словно переломленный пополам, Эш громко ахает. Я вскидываю его к плечу, от рывка светлые пряди взлетают, мягко хлестнув меня по щеке.

Удерживая его на месте, я переступаю по кругу. Стоит отдать ему должное, с ритма он не сбился, но вынужден ограничиваться мелким скольжением. Adornos: его кеды, которые будут сниться мне в кошмарах, выписывают "украшения" с ожесточенностью, будто это символы каббалы, которые помогут ему взять реванш.

Я даю ему шанс, но не отдаю инициативу.  
Он вырывается на свободу и вьется вокруг меня в открытом объятии под надрывные стоны бандонеона. Атакует резкими выпадами, как взбешенная оса. Глаза выстужены леденящим спокойствием. Именно с такими глазами он целится в живую мишень. В конце концов он налетает на кресло; я не успеваю прийти на помощь — меня опережает финальный аккорд.

Я даже не помню, что за композиция сейчас отзвучала. Кто сказал, что музыка в танго — главное? Эш одним движением стаскивает с себя футболку, вытирает мокрое горящее лицо. Отшвыривает ее в кресло не глядя — и устремляется в мои раскрытые объятия с безрассудной силой. Будь на моем месте кто-то из его таких же тощих приятелей, они бы оба уже катились кубарем.

Под вкрадчивые переливы флейты я обвожу его вокруг кресла и пускаю в ход синкопу. Останавливаюсь на мгновение, чтобы тут же сорваться с места; уже было привычный, ритм перебивается акцентом на слабую долю — то на одну, то на другую. Я задаю счет как спятивший метроном, и Эш прекращает замораживать меня взглядом. Он вынужден подстраиваться, чтобы не сбиться окончательно. Еще немного — и он начнет смотреть под ноги.

Я помогаю самую малость, вырисовывая замысловатый вензель: волнующая "восьмерка" бедрами и сразу за ней — филигранное "ввертывание". Пока Эш хлопает глазами, продвигаю ногу глубже между его ног, ставя его в пятую позицию, из которой он не вывернется без моей помощи. Он теряет равновесие, я удерживаю его за поясницу. Эш практически висит на одной моей руке, я склоняюсь над ним — всего на секунду. Ровно на столько, чтобы ощутить горько-сладкий запах разгоряченной кожи. Соленый вкус закровоточившей ссадины.

Его ноги слабеют, я давлю ему на плечи, опускаю его перед собой на колени: непотребное, убийственное зрелище. Втаскиваю его на себя, как полумертвого. Если только возможно умирать от удовольствия.

Эш повинуется с томной грацией. Волосы реют вокруг головы золотистым нимбом. Танцевать с ним сейчас — все равно что кружить марионетку, таким безотказным и послушным становится его тело. Глаза полузакрыты, на губах играет улыбка, словно он видит наше танго в хорошем сне.

Я волей-неволей подстраиваюсь и перехожу на contratiempo. Не самый удобный ритм. Все движения становятся вязкими, мы танцуем как на замедленном повторе. Проснись, черт тебя побери. Barrida: одним движением я заставляю его провернуться на одной ноге вокруг своей оси.

Эш приходит в себя на пике вращения, сдвинув резким выпадом мою ногу. Не тут-то было: я отвечаю ему тем же.  
Вот теперь он очнулся — и снова выталкивает меня в открытое объятие. Наши пальцы сплетены так крепко, что ломит суставы. Рубленый шаг, зацепы и перехваты: мы боремся за место на воображаемой танцплощадке, как его малолетние приятели во время их смешных разборок в битве за территорию. Глаза в глаза обмениваемся быстрым дыханием, не уступая друг другу ни пяди.

До тех пор, пока я не теряю терпение, чего практически никогда не случается. На этот раз я сам помогаю ему закинуть ногу на мое бедро, жестко удерживаю всей ладонью. Эш вытянулся в струнку, носок кеда едва цепляет пол. Мы наконец-то близки как мне надо, впаяны один в другого намертво, и я танцую за нас обоих.  
Вскидываю его выше, усаживаю к себе на плечо, как первоклашку на последнем звонке.

Не продержавшись на верхотуре и полминуты, Эш с силой дергает меня за волосы и поливает такой отборной руганью, что я смеюсь как мальчишка. На секунду опускаюсь с ним на одно колено.  
Красный от злости, он разворачивается в прыжке — и чудом удерживается на ногах, когда я увлекаю его за собой.  
Он еще не знает, что пришла моя очередь игнорировать его желания.  
Я не чувствую ни веса собственного тела, ни — тем более — веса разъяренного партнера, кружа его по комнате как в венском вальсе.

Разумеется, из-за своей мышечной массы я чрезвычайно грузен — по его меркам, но это не дает ему форы. На нашей первой тренировке в спортзале я попросил Эша удивить меня. Взамен пообещал, что повторю любой трюк, который он проделает, поскольку именно это — признак настоящего мастерства. Только настоящий мастер, управляя своим телом, повторит все, что сделает кто-то другой, без подготовки.  
Не дослушав моих сентенций, Эш смерил меня взглядом скептика, взметнул свое легкое тело на турник и подтянулся пять раз подряд на правой руке.  
Я сделал десять на левой. До сих пор помню, как он смотрел на меня.  
Вот как сейчас.  
— Да что же это, — сквозь смех негодует он сорванным голосом, распластанный на мне нашим головокружительным туром.

Я знаю, что это. Но для ответа мне придется выдержать паузу, чтобы привести дыхание в порядок.  
Комната превратилась в карусель. Чертовски жарко. Торжественно-парадные аккорды последнего на сегодня танго разносятся зовущим эхом, но сил почти не осталось. Мы танцуем на месте: плавное, ритмичное, синхронное покачивание взад и вперед. Подошвы не отрываются от пола, тела — друг от друга. Эш моментально плывет, но как всегда не сдается до самого конца. Благодаря ему наши слаженные движения становятся откровенно непристойными. Резче, жестче, сильнее… Это невероятно, но он и теперь пытается меня вести.  
Я сжимаю зубы, с легким холодком ощущая, как сокращаются твердые мускулы на его скользком от пота животе.  
Полагаю, разница в росте позволяет ему ощутить с моей стороны... нечто гораздо большее.

— Атлетический секс, который стремится к совершенству, но не интересуется любовью, — все-таки отвечаю я на его негодующий вопрос.  
Эш содрогается — то ли снова от смеха, то ли от всхлипа. Нет, это невыносимо…  
— Кто это сказал?  
Я раскручиваю его от себя, дергаю за вытянутую руку обратно.  
— Я.  
Он с размаху впечатывается в меня всем телом. Упоительный всхлипывающий вдох пробивается сквозь завершающий аккорд.  
Идеально вовремя — для того, чтобы бросить партнера в финальный прогиб.  
— Vaya, — выдыхаю я в его красное ухо, склонившись следом: танго никогда не заканчивают порознь.

Краской залиты и уши, и все его лицо. Раскрытые губы пахнут ванильным молоком, шея — таким же, как у меня, горьковатым одеколоном после бритья. Вполне возможно, это мой и есть. На подбородке розовеет пара мелких, как следы кошачьих когтей, царапин.  
— Это… было… — задыхается мой прекрасный партнер.  
— Lindo.  
Эш с трудом открывает глаза. Зрачки как у наркомана, взгляд плывет.  
Я помогаю ему выпрямиться.  
Он продолжает цепляться за меня, будто действительно пьян.  
— Ваши слова… Означают ли они, что вы мной очарованы, сеньорита? — тем не менее осведомляется Эш светским тоном.  
— Да. "Отлично", — перевожу я свои комплименты, пытаясь не замечать, как дрожат его губы. И мои руки. — "Красиво"… Встретить красивую женщину приятно. Встретить красивого мужчину — маленькое чудо. Слышал такое?  
— Теперь слышал, — выдыхает он смешок и с жаром признает: — Ты — лучший учитель.  
Это в самом деле признание, а не пустые слова.  
— Ты самый лучший мой ученик.  
Как и мое собственное.  
Он все еще задыхается и прекрасен как никогда. Он лучше всех. В эту секунду я готов отказаться от своего добровольного одиночества, к которому мне предстоит вернуться.  
— Ты совсем вырос, — не в лад его настроению признаю я еще одну очевидную истину. Пусть я и выше — теперь всего на голову, и в два раза старше, но ничуть не стыжусь своей сентиментальной грусти.  
— Ага. Пять футов и уже восемь дюймов. Клубным свиньям ебать меня стало не в кайф, — ухмыляется Эш злорадно и беспечно.  
Его непосредственная искренность бьет наотмашь.  
Я держу удар, но что-то в выражении моего лица заставляет его посерьезнеть.  
— Я скоро свалю отсюда, — обещает он. — Мутим с парнями из Чайнатауна одно дело, если выгорит, я… Больше не буду работать на Дино. Только на себя. В общем, все чудесно устроится, вот увидишь.  
Он еще и утешает меня.  
— Тебе так нужны деньги?  
Эш смотрит в сторону и уклоняется от ответа. Час от часу не легче…  
— И месье позволит тебе?  
— Придется, — хорохорится Эш, вталкивая руки в карманы, дергает острым плечом. — Я поговорю с ним сегодня. Я все решил.  
— Где же ты будешь жить?  
— Где захочу. Сниму комнату… Какая разница?  
— Возраст — не гарантия безопасности. Ты вырос, но красив по-прежнему.  
Бесцеремонное и бессмысленное предостережение.  
На самом деле он стал еще красивее. Очаровательный ребенок в четырнадцать, в пятнадцать он был похож на ангела. Сейчас он скорее напоминает порождение дьявола. Боюсь, мне не хватит воображения, чтобы представить, каким он станет еще через год или два.  
Эш раздраженно вздыхает.  
— Я в этом не виноват.  
— Не виноват, — соглашаюсь я, заглядывая в опечаленные глаза. — Тебе лучше оставаться под покровительством месье. С ним ты получишь все, что пожелаешь. Он… по-своему любит тебя.  
— Любит. Вот как, — дивится Эш добродушно. — И чего же я, по-твоему, желаю, Бланка?  
Мы все еще близки как в танце. Я чувствую, как каменеют его плечи.  
Если бы он не был сейчас безоружен, он бы уже целился мне в лоб.  
Влажная от пота челка мешает видеть его глаза, рука тянется к его лицу, но я обрываю жест. Эш ненавидит, когда трогают его волосы. Когда трогают его.  
Разумеется, он заметил это неосознанное движение и резко отбрасывает челку.  
Тонкие брови успели выгореть за лето добела и позолочены солнцем, как и его дивные ресницы. Он весь словно напоен светом. Ясные глаза сощурены в недоброй усмешке.  
Он берет мою правую руку, подносит к своим сомкнутым губам и запечатлевает на костяшках моих пальцев галантный поцелуй.  
Мы держимся еще несколько секунд, а затем, дружно фыркнув, хохочем во весь голос.  
— Вы разбили мне сердце, прекрасная сеньорита, — выговаривает Эш сквозь смех. Его кулак в шутку врезается мне под дых: — Дайте же слово, что будете танцевать со мной всю ночь… Нашего маразматика хватит удар.  
Я молчу.  
Он еще улыбается, но веселье в его глазах тает.  
— Сегодня вечером я уезжаю, малыш.  
Эш терпеть не может, когда я к нему так обращаюсь, но сейчас ему нет до этого никакого дела.  
— Уезжаешь, — переспрашивает он, поняв сразу все. Ведь он тоже успел неплохо меня узнать. — Насовсем?  
— Мой контракт с месье завершен, — подтверждаю я его догадку.  
Он смотрит сквозь меня. Его светлые распахнутые глаза — словно окна в майский сад: безоблачное раннее утро, зелень свежей листвы.  
— Почему… Почему ты не сказал раньше?  
— Я хотел поговорить с тобой неделю назад. Мой рейс через три… полагаю, уже через два часа. Собственно, мне пора собираться.  
Это не займет много времени. Личные вещи, оружие, пара любимых книг. Последняя фотография моей жены, сделанная незадолго до гибели. Черно-белый снимок не передает золотистого оттенка ее волос цвета спелой пшеницы.  
Небо за окнами с каждой секундой теряет свет, как будто уже вечереет.  
Эш ухмыляется, пряча за челкой взгляд.  
— Облом.  
— Я обучил тебя всему, что знал… Чему планировал обучить. И чему не планировал, — я позволяю себе улыбку. Однажды он превзойдет своего учителя, в этом нет сомнений. Надеюсь, мой подарок его порадует: это старый «Магнум» системы Смита и Вессона тридцать восьмого калибра. Эш мечтает о нем с нашей первой тренировки на полигоне, когда попросил разрешения пострелять из моего револьвера и получил отказ. Он поймет, что я хотел этим сказать.  
А затем я позволяю себе нечто большее. Я прикасаюсь к его щеке.  
Эш вскидывается, я перехватываю запястье и с облегчением понимаю: он не плачет. Конечно нет.  
— Да катись ты, — выдавливает он, коротко задышав сквозь зубы, — учитель. Вали в свою… Аргентину.  
— На Карибы.  
Он дергается изо всех сил. В глазах вскипают слезы, но лицо темнеет от ярости.  
— Нахуй! Мне плевать… Отпусти! Не смей трогать меня! ты!..  
Вопль взвивается мальчишечьим дискантом.  
Над садом мсье Гольцине эхом выстрела прокатывается удар грома. Аккомпанемент, достойный дешевых мелодрам, которыми так славятся местные театры.  
Я уже готов отпустить вырывающуюся руку, когда начинается дождь.  
Настоящий ливень: вдоль террасы вырастают с ровным шумом стены воды. Занавески хлопают, как паруса.  
— Надо бы закрыть окно.  
Я еле слышу собственный голос. Косые тяжелые струи бьют сквозь кованые решетки, вода заливает мое любимое кресло и томик стихов на столе. В гостиной стремительно свежеет.  
Эш молча задыхается.  
Я так и не отпустил его.  
Мои ладони скользят по его обнаженным плечам. Очень мягко, очень бережно я привлекаю его к себе.  
Он не сопротивляется, вмиг застыв, как насмерть перепуганный звереныш.  
Я обнимаю его, а не удерживаю, и постепенно его мускулы слабеют под моими пальцами, острые лопатки приходят в движение. Его руки соединяются за моей спиной.  
Я опускаю голову, закрываю глаза.  
Нежные пряди его волос пахнут тонко и свежо, как ландыши. Должно быть, чудится из-за дождя. Что может быть лучше хорошего дождя в середине августа, когда лето на излете и осеннее ненастье, которое принесет лишь хандру да разбередит старые раны, уже близко?  
Мы оба молчим.  
Молчим так долго, что я успеваю пожалеть об этой нечаянной близости, ненужной нам обоим.  
Хорошо бы вылет не отложили из-за непогоды.  
Ливень ненадолго стихает, — чтобы хлынуть с новой силой. Слышно, как по рации переговаривается охрана. Из-за террасы доносится визгливый голос Марвина, удивительно тонкий для его жирной туши.  
Эш мгновенно каменеет всем телом.  
Еще секунда — и его начинает бить дрожь.  
— Я разыскал его… Гриффа… моего брата. Он… совсем плох. Я ему нужен. Я перевезу его в страну. Буду присматривать… Дино… никогда не позволит… Если узнает… то…  
Вжимаясь лицом в мою грудь, он с такой мукой выталкивает слова, что я с трудом могу его слушать. Его буквально колотит от ненависти и боли, от злости на свою слабость. Но я знаю цену его откровенности, и это что угодно, только не слабость.  
Просто он способен любить. Несломленный всему вопреки, он как взращенное Франкенштейном чудовище, которое рано или поздно обратится против своего создателя — одержимого им и обреченного на гибель.  
Эш прерывает поток своих бессвязных признаний резким выдохом. Тяжело, беззвучно вздрагивает.  
Я незаметно целую его в макушку.  
— Никто ничего не узнает. У тебя все получится.  
— Угу, — благодарит он глухо.  
— Береги себя. Если понадобится моя помощь — обращайся в любое время.  
— Сейчас, — выговаривает он, — мне нужна твоя помощь сейчас. Мне нужен ты.  
Я молчу.  
Он поднимает голову и мужественно смотрит мне в глаза.  
— Не уезжай. Только не сегодня. Я… не смогу… Сколько стоит твой билет? Я возмещу.  
— Это частный рейс.  
— Так перенеси вылет на завтра.  
Он не просит, а приказывает. Хриплый шепот — словно крик.  
Гостиную озаряет долгая вспышка молнии. Он содрогается всем телом, не сводя с меня глаз.  
Ткань сорочки тепло промокла в том месте, где он прятал свое измученное лицо. Приблизительно там, где стучит мое сердце.  
— Просто будь рядом, я прошу тебя, — шепчет он отчаянно и яростно, — Сергей.  
Сквозь дождь грохочет гром. Я скорее читаю беззвучное, как выдох, имя по губам, чем слышу его. Чувствую этот выдох своими губами и не двигаюсь, его лицо так близко, что я мог бы…  
— Мы так и не отрепетировали «Por una Cabeza», — вспомнив, отстраняюсь я — прежде, чем его сердце закрылось бы для меня навсегда. Учтиво склоняю голову: — Даю слово протанцевать с вами всю ночь, о мой прекрасный сеньор.  
Эш фыркает сквозь слезы, глядя на меня снизу вверх. Я любуюсь его глазами, охваченный щемящей печалью, еще несколько чудесных мгновений. Отпускаю его ставить пластинку, а сам иду закрывать окно.

**Author's Note:**

> спонсоры матчасти - Д. Ф. Гилби "Секреты боевых искусств мира" и "Три минуты с реальностью" В. Флейшгауэра  
> за все остальное спасибо диванчику 💙  
> и [артбуку](https://imgur.com/a/BCXjebG)
> 
>  


End file.
